


Bring Me To Life

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Biting, Bottom Mycroft, Boys In Love, Cruise Ships, Falling In Love, First Kiss, From Sex to Love, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Oral Sex, Sally Donovan & Greg Lestrade Friendship, Sex Talk, Spanking, Tongue-in-cheek, Top Greg Lestrade, Walks On The Beach
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5909149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg se va de crucero para relajarse después de un traumático divorcio.<br/>Quizás el calor de la playa le haga encontrar a la persona indicada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Runaway Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraHerondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/gifts).



> **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; sólo tomo lo que Conan Doyle ha creado; lo mezclo con la perfección de MG & SM y luego lo arruino con mi imaginación. **
> 
>  
> 
> Regalo para Mira, que siempre me está inspirando.

Picture by: [alexjr89](alexjr89.deviantart.com) and edit by me

 

* * *

 

11.30 AM. En un pequeño piso de Londres se desataba la discordia. Greg, Lestrade, un hombre de 52 años y demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, intentaba obtener una respuesta coherente en su pelea mental, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en su closet; el ceño fruncido y los labios haciendo juego. ¿Qué debía llevar? ¿Cuántas camisas hacían falta? ¿Debía llevar ropa formal? Odiaba armar las valijas. Y más cuando no sabía qué era necesario meter en ellas.

Llegaría tarde si no terminaba de decidirse respecto al contenido de la valija. Tendría que haber aceptado la ayuda de Donovan, pero le daba vergüenza afrontar las burlas de todo el mundo: su ex esposa era la que armaba las valijas cuando tenían que viajar, y él no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

Meditó por un momento, intentando relajarse. Después de guardar los elementos de higiene en un bolsillo, decidió que las prendas no podían ganarle. ¿Ropa interior? Una muda por día. ¿Medias? Idem, aunque seguramente disfrutaría del calor y usaría sandalias. Bastante dolor tenían que soportar sus pies durante todo el año, corriendo de aquí para allá en esos molestos zapatos. Así que las benditas sandalias fueron las primeras en ocupar la valija, junto a las zapatillas de correr y pantalones deportivos. Tenía que seguir con su rutina de ejercicio, y el gimnasio era un buen lugar para conocer gente y distraerse. ¿Bermudas? Listas. ¿Pantalón elegante? El único que tenía. ¿Camisas? Sólo tres, que eran las que estaban en condiciones. Definitivamente tenía que comprar algunas más. Metió su colección de camisetas de fútbol, esperando que fueran suficientes. Dejó su preferida, la del Arsenal, para usar durante el primer día: era la que mejor le quedaba y además mostraba su orgullo de fanático. También decidió llevar algunas camisetas sin mangas para lucir sus brazos. Y como pieza fundamental, llevaría su traje de baño, negro y demasiado diminuto para su gusto. Sally había dicho al pasar que a las mujeres le gustaban así, y lo aceptó como un consejo sabio. Porque tenía que conseguir una cita, eso era evidente. Aunque fuera algo de una noche.

Hacía ya un año que no tenía sexo. Un maldito año, completo, con sus 365 días. Y sabía que era por falta de autoestima, y por miedo a volver a fracasar. Porque su ex esposa se había encargado de que toda su confianza se perdiera, desvaneciéndose poco a poco entre cada beso de mentira que le daba para cubrir sus infidelidades. Cuando se enteró que el engaño era cosa de todos los días, se entregó a la bebida. Quería encontrar la forma de recuperarla, porque a pesar de todo la amaba. Y sin embargo, progresar en el trabajo lo obligaba a cumplir más y más horas de papeleo, deber y abandono. Pero todo se desmoronó cuando llegó a su casa antes de lo previsto y la encontró con su vecino. Allí decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar que esa metira terminara. Ella se quedó con la casa y una enorme suma de dinero. Él, apenas si podía pagar el alquiler en un horrible piso cerca de Scotland Yard.

Tras tres meses en la absoluta miseria, cuando estaban a punto de echarlo del trabajo por su ineficacia, Sherlock Holmes apareció y lo ayudó a encaminarse. Aunque el comienzo fue decididamente complicado: el detective inmediatamente lo dedujo y expuso frente a todo el mundo su problema con el alcohol, avergonzándolo. Ése fue el detonante, lo que lo obligó a enmendar su vida. Comenzó a entrenar, abandonando así el alcohol y el tabaco. Su físico cambió poco a poco, dejando a la vista músculos que desconocía o no creía tener. Al final de todo el proceso de separación, depresión y papeleo; él era un hombre nuevo. Y ahora debía festejarlo a lo grande. Sus compañeros de la Yard le habían regalado un boleto para pasar 11 días y 10 noches en un crucero de lujo; alegando que ‘debía recuperar energías’. Y realmente no se sentía para nada contrariado con la idea de disfrutar el lujo de un servicio 24 horas y un minibar repleto en la habitación con vista al mar, una enorme cama para él solo y una pantalla de televisión gigante.

Partiría desde el puerto de Southampton a las 16:30, por lo que tenía que hacer un viaje de alrededor de dos horas en tren antes de embarcar. Sonrió orgulloso cuando terminó de meter todo en la maleta y vio que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a horario a la estación. Pasearía un rato por la ciudad portuaria, ya que no la conocía. Cargó todo en un taxi y liberó su mente de todo pensamiento durante el viaje hasta la estación Waterloo, colocándose los auriculares y dejando que los Sex Pistols levanten su ánimo.

Ya dentro del tren, buscó algo diferente para distraerse. Anderson le había regalado un libro que parecía interesante, y se dispuso a leerlo mientras el traqueteo del tren masajeaba su espalda. Estaba realmente ansioso por llegar. Y principalmente agradecido por la oportunidad que le habían brindado sus compañeros. Su ex esposa estaba muy equivocada; sí era un hombre querido. Las personas lo apreciaban por lo que era, por lo que realmente mostraba de sí, y no por su posición dentro del trabajo. Ensimismado en la lectura, no se percató del paso del tiempo. Bajó rápidamente con su equipaje, chequeando su reloj: faltaba media hora para embarcar, por lo que hizo una pasada rápida por la cafetería para beber algo antes de emprender el viaje. Cuando el reloj marcó las 16.15, se acercó a paso veloz hacia las puertas del barco. Allí, varios empleados de la empresa esperaban a quienes serían sus pasajero con enormes sonrisas pintadas en sus bocas.

El imponente navío se llamaba ‘Independence Of The Seas’ de 158000 toneladas de peso. Podía albergar 3634 pasajeros y contaba con 339 metros de eslora y 56 de manga. Greg sonrió mientras presentaba su boleto y le permitían embarcar; la aventura más grande de su vida había comenzado, y no pensaba desperdiciar ningún segundo.

* * *

 

 **Estación Waterloo**.

**Puerto de Southampton**. 

 

 **Crucero Independence Of The Seas**.

 


	2. Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En una parte del capítulo aparece la siguiente canción, que además da nombre al capítulo.  
> Recomiendo escucharla.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09R8_2nJtjg

Los ojos no le alcanzaban para captar la majestuosidad de aquel navío. 14 cubiertas completamente disponibles para ser recorridas, albergando las diferentes diversiones que lo esperaban. Sabía por el folleto que le habían dado junto al boleto de abordaje que no sólo había casinos y piscinas; haría una pasada por el spa para relajarse y dejar que lo masajeen un poco. Un poco de mimos para su descuidada piel no vendrían nada mal, y ya había averiguado sobre los tratamientos faciales de Elemis. Lanzó una pequeña risa al pensar en lo que dirían sus compañeros si lo vieran allí, con la cara completamente verde por una mascarilla. Quizás hasta se dejara hacer manicuría. Sus manos no eran para nada suaves, su ex siempre se quejaba por ello.

También pasearía por el jacuzzi; era un buen lugar para recomponer el cuerpo y de paso ver mujeres bellas. Y hombres también, porque aunque nunca lo había reconocido, a veces se quedaba perdido en las figuras masculinas. Se percató de ello cuando sus ojos viajaron directamente al redondo y perfecto trasero de su entrenador personal en el gimnasio el primer día de su entrenamiento. Y descubrir que te gustan los hombres pasados los 50 es un gran shock.

Sin embargo, no le preocupaba demasiado. Llegado el momento, si un guapo muchacho le propone algo, se dejaría llevar por el momento, permitiéndose explorar sus propios límites.

Volvió a hojear el folleto y sonrió al encontrarse con el item que anunciaba una pantalla gigante; al menos no tendría que perderse el juego. Lo esperaban tres días de navegación antes de llegar al primer destino, y quería aprovechar ése tiempo para conocer los lugares de mayor concentración de gente. Sabía que la pista de patinaje sobre hielo y la cancha de baloncesto podían ser buenas opciones, pero principalmente prestaría la mayor parte de su atención a cada uno de los 22 bares, clubes y salones a bordo. Tenía que jugar todas sus cartas.

Su camarote era el número 6228, en la cubierta 6. Tenía vista al mar, un balcón privado donde podría relajarse y beber una cerveza del minibar en las noches. Contaba con una cama king size de 1,84 de ancho por 2 de largo. Esperaba que alguna noche pudiera contar con compañía para aprovechar tanto espacio. Dejó la maleta sobre el sofá y se dejó caer, quitándose los zapatos. El colchón era de ensueño; se amoldaba perfectamente a cada uno de sus músculos, masajeándolos suavemente. Encendió el televisor y puso un canal de música. La aplicación era increíble, pues le permitía elegir el género que deseaba escuchar. ¿Maroon 5? No, definitivamente no sabía que era eso, pero le dio una oportunidad. Los primeros compases de ‘Sugar’ comenzaron a sonar, provocándole que moviera su pie derecho al compás de la canción.

 _I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_  
_I need your loving, loving, I need it now_  
_When I'm without you_  
_I'm something weak_  
_You got me begging_  
_Begging, I'm on my knees_

Rió al prestar atención a la letra. Sí, estaba lastimado y en pedazos, pero ahora todo cambiaba. El viento soplaba a su favor.  Se sentía lentamente vigorizado por el ritmo y la sensación de bienestar. El movimiento de su pie subió por sus piernas, obligándolo a ponerse de pie y saltar por todo el camarote. Nunca había sido un gran bailarín, pero eso ahora no importaba. La alegría lo invadía, y era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Subió a la cama y comenzó a mover sus brazos, como si tocara una guitarra eléctrica invisible.

 _I don't wanna be needing your love_  
_I just wanna be deep in your love_  
_And it's killing me when you're away_  
_Ooh, baby,_  
_'Cause I really don't care where you are_  
_I just wanna be there where you are_  
_And I gotta get one little taste_

Continuó bailando, intentando recordar la letra para luego bajarla a su móvil. No era para nada parecida a la música que escuchaba cotidianamente, pero ahora era el momento adecuado para los cambios. ‘Una pequeña probada’, sí. Conseguiría una pequeña probada de placer, estaba completamente seguro de ello.

De un salto, llegó a su balcón privado justo en el momento en el cual el barco comenzaba a moverse. El cálido sol, la brisa y el suave sonido del mar, las miles de cabezas que se asomaban de sus guaridas para ver como se alejaban poco a poco del puerto; era una postal perfecta. Abandonó todos los recuerdos tristes que había acumulado durante todos esos años, aliviado al comprender que esa carga se había ido. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, respirando profundo para llenar sus pulmones de aire salado. Estaba en plenitud con su cuerpo, mente y alma. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

En el balcón vecino, una rubia de curvas perfectas le sonreía descaradamente. Greg alzó una ceja, en tono seductor. Se acercaron y entablaron una breve charla. Las intenciones de la mujer eran completamente claras, pero el Detective Inspector no quería jugar todas sus cartas tan pronto. Como ella al parecer también había ido sola, la invitó a encontrarse en la cena en el restaurante principal, para conocerse y de paso tener compañía. Se encontrarían a las 21 en la puerta del lugar, y Greg ya podía percibir el rumbo que tomaría la velada: cena exquisita, postre excesivamente dulce con champagne, miradas furtivas, algunos toques por debajo de la mesa y finalmente la invitación a su camarote para una sesión de sexo salvaje. Exactamente lo que estaba necesitando.

Tras una mirada que cerró la promesa de reencontrarse en la noche, Greg ingresó al camarote y buscó su diminuto traje de baño. Iría a recorrer las piscinas en busca de posibles pretendientes y nadar un poco; necesitaba preparar el cuerpo para la noche. Se colocó los lentes de sol estilo aviador y tomó una toalla, colocándola sobre su hombro derecho antes de salir de su habitación. Llevó su crema bloqueadora para que el sol no pudiera quemarlo. Su piel tomaba un color canela envidiable con la exposición a los rayos UV, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso a menos que quisiera una enorme quemadura en el día 1 de sus vacaciones.

 Caminaba con elegancia, mostrando su físico; nada mal para un hombre que ya había pasado los cincuenta. Varias miradas se posaron en él durante el trayecto de varios pisos que separaba su camarote y el área de las piscinas. Por suerte, ya estaban bastante pobladas. Divisó el sector que estaba buscando con ansias apenas giró a la izquierda, saliendo de los pasillos: las sillas reclinables. Eran el lugar perfecto para tomar sol y observar a todo el mundo. Movió las caderas con un toque seductor, sonriendo al pasar frente a un grupo de mujeres que no podían quitar los ojos de sus formadas piernas. O quizás de su abultada entrepierna. Estaba orgulloso de sus dotes y no le molestaba exhibirlos con cierto decoro. Se sentó un par de sillas a la derecha de las muchachas, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa aún más seductora mientras abría el bote de crema, deslizando el espeso contenido por sus piernas, brazos y pecho con masajes lentos y meticulosos.  Pero cuando llegó el momento de proteger su espalda, se vio con el primer problema: definitivamente no podría hacerlo solo.  Cuando en su cabeza se instauró la idea de pedirle a una de esas bellísimas muchachas que lo ayudara, una voz suave, pomposa y demasiado conocida llegó a sus oídos.

Oh, no. No podía ser él.

_\- ¿Necesita ayuda, Detective Inspector? ¿Quiere que me encargue de ello?_

Levantó la mirada, buscando esos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo para decirle unos cuantos improperios, pero lo que vió lo dejó completamente atónito. Mycroft Holmes, el hombre más importante del Gobierno Británico, no tenía puesto uno de sus habituales trajes de tres piezas que parecían tallados a su figura. No, claro que no lo tenía, estaba en un crucero cerca de las piscinas. El pelirrojo tenía puesto un diminuto traje de baño de color naranja, que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Greg tuvo que obligarse a cerrar la boca después de recorrer el perfecto cuerpo del hombre con la mirada. Sus kilométricas piernas poseían una pequeña capa de vello, más espeso en las pantorrillas y leve en sus muslos. Su abdomen era plano, aunque no tenía los abdominales marcados. Tenía pecas, muchísimas de ellas. Pecas en los brazos, en el pecho y en los hombros. Pecas enfurecidas por el sol en su rostro y cuello. Unas gafas de sol negras corte Ray Ban y el cabello despeinado. Un rizo caía sobre su frente, dando el toque final.

Sí, definitivamente las vacaciones serían _más_ que interesantes.

* * *

 

 **Camarote de Greg**.

**Piscinas del Independence Of The Seas**.

**Traje de baño de Greg**.

**Traje de baño de Mycroft**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola :3  
> Gracias a quienes han leído y comentado, realmente ayudan a que me den muchas ganas de continuar.  
> Espero poder actualizar al menos una vez por semana, para así poder trabajar en otros proyectos.  
> Abrazos a todxs, y a seguir leyendo.  
> L.


	3. You Sexy Thing

No, definitivamente no podía ser. ¿Mycroft Holmes le estaba dedicando una increíble sonrisa, con tan solo un pequeño trozo de tela tapando sus partes íntimas? Seguramente se había quedado dormido en la cómoda cama de su camarote, porque ver al Gobierno Británico en paños menores no era algo posible para las personas mundanas como él.

Se habían conocido hacía ya muchos años, cuando Sherlock comenzó a rondar las escenas de diversos crímenes que se habían concretado en Londres. Al percatarse de las habilidades del hombre de ojos imposibles, Lestrade comenzó a consultarlo cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado complicadas. Eso acarreó un secuestro por parte de su hermano mayor, particularmente interesado en la clase de relación que ambos hombres llevaban. Mycroft era un hombre de mucho poder, pero Greg sabía que se preocupaba por Sherlock por cuestiones sentimentales, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. No se podía negar que el pelirrojo tenía miedo a lo que no podía controlar, y su pequeño hermanito era justamente eso, algo incontrolable e impredecible. Y esa faceta afectiva de Holmes había cautivado a Lestrade. Aunque jamás lo aceptaría, esperaba con ganas cada reunión que pactaba con el hombre del Gobierno para mantenerlo informado de las acciones de Sherlock. Sin embargo, más allá de cualquier interés romántico no era tonto y no se permitía hacerse ilusiones; ningún Greg Lestrade podría enamorar al Hombre de Hielo.

Tragó saliva al darse cuenta que había estado observando fijamente el traje de baño de Holmes por demasiado tiempo. Y claro, el pelirrojo no era para nada ajeno a ello. Llevó la mirada hacia los ojos azules del hombre, tapados por esos lentes de sol que le quedaban increíbles.

-  _Señor Holmes, qué extraña coincidencia_

_\- No creo en las coincidencias, Detective Inspector_

Mycroft se sentó detrás de él, colocando una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y robándole la crema bronceadora de las manos. Tras retirar una buena cantidad del ungüento del bote, la esparció por la espalda color canela del hombre.  Lestrade se quedó paralizado ante el tacto de esas suaves y adiestradas manos, sin saber qué decir exactamente. Holmes no sólo se encargó de deslizar la crema por cada rincón de su dorso, sino que además le dio un dócil masaje a sus cansados hombros. Los largos y finos dedos del pelirrojo juguetearon alrededor de su cuello, aplicando cierta presión para aliviar la tensión que tenía acumulada desde hacía tanto tiempo. Greg simplemente se relajó, entregándose al extraño pero cautivador momento.  Jamás hubiese imaginado que el Gobierno Británico podía ser tan accesible. Tan absorto estaba en las sensaciones que le producía el tacto de ese increíble hombre, que no pudo evitar gemir de placer cuando éste se detuvo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás para agradecerle, pero el pelirrojo se puso de pie con velocidad, quitándose las gafas de sol y dejándoselas a un increíble muchacho que oficiaba de bañero para finalmente zambullirse en la piscina.

El cuerpo de Holmes hizo una elegante curva antes de ingresar en el agua. Greg se acercó al borde para poder observarlo mejor, completamente embobado con su figura. Si bien no tenía músculos definidos, se podía decir que cuidaba de su físico. Había escuchado hablar de las dietas del pelirrojo como si fuesen algo peligrosamente meticuloso. A Greg le agradaba su contextura, con sus brazos largos y sus hombros firmes. Sonrió al observarlo nadar; su andar era lento y agraciado, con movimientos constantes de sus piernas para impulsarse, mientras las brazadas le ayudaban a empujar el agua hacia atrás para que su cuerpo se deslice. Era como un hermoso pez dentro del agua, completamente habituado a ella. Después de realizar varios largos en la piscina, se detuvo al llegar a la parte más alta, donde podía hacer pie. Y Greg sólo pudo dejar caer su mandíbula cuando comenzó a acercarse hacia la escalera para volver a la superficie.

Su cabello estaba desordenado y millones de gotas de agua se escurrían por su cuerpo. Greg enloqueció de solo pensar en pasar su lengua por el camino que tomaban esas partículas líquidas, algunas siguiendo el suave camino de vello que nacía en su ombligo y desaparecía hacia el sur. El traje de baño se había pegado a su cuerpo, delineando la perfecta figura de su miembro. Y al parecer, Mycroft no tenía nada pequeño entre las piernas. Dios, definitivamente estaba agradecido por la poca discreción del pequeño pedazo de tela.

_\- ¿Le gusta la vista, Detective Inspector?_

Carraspeó al sentirse inquirido por el pelirrojo. Lo miró fijamente, intentando controlar los pensamientos poco prudentes que había tenido hasta el momento. Se puso de pie, enfrentándolo cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de él. Sus cinco centímetros de inferioridad no le representaban ningún problema. Pero el hombre del Gobierno lo desarmó con una cálida sonrisa, impropia de él, para luego caminar hacia el bañero y recuperar sus gafas de sol, moviendo las caderas provocativamente. Se quedó con él, intercambiando algunas palabras. Greg no era idiota; era claro que Mycroft estaba consiguiendo compañía para esa noche.

Bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, sentándose en una de las cómodas sillas reclinables para tomar algo de sol. Quería que su piel luciera bien para la cita que había concretado con la despampanante rubia. Sin embargo, no podía evitar observar de reojo a Mycroft. El muchacho parecía encantado de ser seducido por aquel hombre, y de seguro el Gobierno Británico contaba con mejores armas de sociabilización que su hermano menor, debido a su trabajo. Era completamente extraño verlo tan relajado, tan humanamente común. Y maldita sea, pensó Greg, era demasiado bello. No sólo por su cuerpo, sino por su mente y sus modales. Era bello por cada cosa que hacía, al decir verdad:  por la arruga que se le formaba sobre la nariz cuando sonreía o la forma en que  sus ojos casi desaparecían ante ese mismo gesto; por su perfecta dentadura, y el sublime tic repetitivo de humedecer sus labios con la lengua. Más lo miraba, más le gustaba.

Negó con la cabeza cuando vio a ambos hombres alejarse a paso firme, rumbo al interior del navío. Al parecer, las palabras mágicas del pelirrojo habían logrado su cometido y ahora tendría una sesión de sexo con el bañero de cuerpo perfecto. Suspiró, frunciendo el ceño al comprender que le gustaría ocupar el lugar de ese muchacho. Y que él jamás estaría a la altura de la situación.


	4. It Had To Be You

Tras dejar que su piel reciba los rayos del sol por un tiempo considerable, se dio un chapuzón en la piscina, refrescándose. Casi no quedaba gente allí, puesto que todos habían sucumbido ante la tentación de la barra libre a modo de inauguración. Greg nadó varios largos para relajar el cuerpo, además de la mente. Ya  habían pasado varias horas desde que Holmes y el bañero se habían ido, y no podía dejar de imaginar lo que podrían estar haciendo. Siempre sospechó que al pelirrojo le gustaban los hombres, pero nunca había tenido algo en lo cual sostenerse para afirmarlo, más que en su excesiva elegancia y sus modales refinados. En diferentes ocasiones, intentó hablar con Sherlock al respecto, pero el hombre parecía completamente negado a tocar el tema de su hermano. Así que lo observaba en silencio, esperando alguna prueba que confirmara su corazonada. 

Salió del agua, buscando un reloj para chequear la hora. Sonrió al ver que marcaba las 19.36, puesto que aún le quedaba un buen tiempo para preparase y llegar puntual a la cita. Se secó rápidamente y buscó el camino de vuelta a su camarote, repasando mentalmente qué ropa había llevado en la maleta. Se pondría unos jeans, camiseta y saco, pues comenzaba a refrescar y seguramente en la noche la temperatura disminuiría aún más. No se afeitaría, porque sabía que esa barba de unos días era terriblemente seductora. Sally le había prohibido afeitarse después de que una mujer muy apuesta se lo comentara en un bar, una noche después de la Yard. Él no se veía como alguien apuesto, pero si ya varias personas pensaban lo mismo sobre su desprolijo vello facial, no era nadie para negarse.

Tras una ducha meticulosa, buscó su ropa y se vistió mientras escuchaba algunos temas de Green Day. Sally le había regalado el último disco, con la cara de Billie Joe Armstrong en la portada, con una enorme cruz color rosa estridente sobre los ojos del hombre en un fondo verde. Se había convertido rápidamente en su preferido, ya que las canciones lo invitaban a saltar de aquí para allá, frenético. Mientras sonaba ‘Carpe Diem’, se miró al espejo por última vez antes de salir, deslizando sus dedos por el gris cabello. Sí, era una vista aceptable.

Tarareando, salió del camarote rumbo al 150 Central Park, el lugar del encuentro. Hubiese preferido ir a un lugar menos elegante, pero sabía que si quería llegar a buen puerto con esa muchacha, tendría que esmerarse un poco. Se dedicó a observar a todas las personas que caminaban junto a él, en diferentes direcciones. Rió al pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría tener el poder deductivo de los Holmes para saber más sobre cada uno de ellos. Holmes, maldito pelirrojo. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? No, no debía pensar en ello. Eran sus vacaciones, y no podía desperdiciar el tiempo imaginando a Mycroft con otros tipos. O con mujeres. O con nadie. Debía lograr eliminar la presencia del hombre en el barco, o al menos mantenerse alejado de él. Bastante tenía con verlo durante el resto de sus días.

Porque a pesar de que el Gobierno Británico siempre se mantenía alejado de las personas, Greg intentaba coincidir en los momentos en el pelirrojo se aparecía en Baker Street. Su reunión mensual para ponerlo al día de las acciones de Sherlock no le era suficiente. Nunca había tenido el coraje de invitarlo a beber algo. Sabía que Holmes lo rechazaría, por su pobre cerebro y su vacía billetera. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué tenía mejor que él ese bañero? Oh, claro. Un cuerpo de infarto. Qué pena que Mycroft fuera tan superficial. Pero, ¿acaso no lo había sido él también al ligar con la rubia? ¿No había aceptado a salir con ella por el simple hecho de terminar en la cama? No podía juzgar a alguien de esa forma, no cuando él había cometido el mismo pecado. Y al demonio con Mycroft Holmes, no era el momento de pensar en él.

Miró el reloj al llegar a la puerta del restaurante. Faltaban dos minutos para las 21, tiempo ideal. No quería hacerla esperar. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, intentando tomar una pose casual, no tan preparada. Realmente necesitaba un cigarrillo o algo que le ayudara a calmar los nervios. Se recargó sobre la pared, distraído por la cantidad de personas que ingresaban. Parejas, familias felices, algún que otro soltero como él que buscaba diversión. Greg rió al verse intentando deducirlos. No, definitivamente él no había nacido para percibir tanto pormenor. Siempre había tenido problemas de atención, y no se consideraba en absoluto una persona detallista. A duras penas si se acordaba de sus aniversarios, y principalmente porque su ex siempre lo obligaba a reservar mesa en algún restaurante. Él creía en la idea de celebrar el amor todos los días. Vaya estúpido romántico había resultado. Volvió a consultar el reloj; 21.14. Bueno, quizás la impuntualidad podría ser perdonada si ella se presentaba con un increíble y excesivamente escotado vestido.

Cuando ya comenzaba a perder los estribos, percibió la blonda cabellera acercarse. Se acercó unos pasos a ella, para recibirla cordialmente, hasta que se frenó en seco. Ella no venía sola. Al parecer, había encontrado un sustituto de mejor porte. Un muchacho de unos 30 años, porte atlético y sonrisa deslumbrante. Ni siquiera giró a observar a Greg con lástima cuando pasó a su lado, casi chocándolo. Gruñó cuando ingresaron al restaurante, y salió con paso pesado hacia el Michael’s Genuine Pub, lugar que había llamado su atención desde que leyó de su existencia cuando le dieron el folleto con las diversas actividades que podía realizar a bordo. Era un lugar más acorde a él, donde quizás podría beber cerveza, comer unos nachos con queso y olvidarse del mal trago. ¿Qué podía esperar? Cualquier persona en éste planeta que sólo buscara un ligue iría corriendo a los fornidos brazos de ése muchacho en vez de elegirlo a él. Se sentía algo desmotivado, y su nivel de  autoestima había descendido considerablemente.

Al llegar al bar, se sentó en la barra y pidió una gran jarra de cerveza. Sirvió un vaso y lo vació en cuestión de segundos, cerrando los ojos ante el placer que le producía la sensación del líquido helado escurriendo por su reseca garganta. Estaba muy ocupado sirviéndose el segundo vaso cuando alguien a su lado carraspeó. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Mycroft, resguardados por unos increíbles lentes de marco de carey que le quedaban perfectos. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, sin saber realmente por qué. El pelirrojo vestía una camisa rosa con pequeñísimos cuadros blancos y unos jeans. Tenía una suave barba de algunos días, que le sentaba de maravillas. Se veía peligrosamente bello, y Greg comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa extraña sensación que se despertaba en su estómago cada vez que Holmes aparecía inesperadamente.

Lestrade pidió otro vaso y lo llenó de cerveza, acercándolo a Mycroft a modo de invitación. Si el Gobierno Británico se lo permitía, le demostraría que podía ser muy interesante. O al menos, lo intentaría. Pero para eso, tenía que convencerse a sí mismo que él era un hombre que valía la pena.

* * *

 

 **Look de Greg para la cena:**  

**Entrada al 'Michael’s Genuine Pub':**

**Interior Michael’s Genuine Pub:**

**Look de Mycroft en el bar:**


	5. Alive

Para su fortuna, Holmes no sólo aceptó el vaso de cerveza, sino que además se sentó en la banca pegada a su izquierda y pidió nachos con queso para acompañar la bebida. Inicialmente, a ambos les resultó difícil encontrar un tema adecuado para conversar. A Greg sólo se le venía a la mente el fútbol, y dudaba que Mycroft fuera demasiado adepto a ésa clase de deportes. Por otro lado, disfrutaba de los silencios junto al pelirrojo. Le daban una buena chance de beber un trago de cerveza y ladear la cabeza para observarlo. Le gustaba su barba y su cabello algo crecido, inusual a la ya conocida prolijidad del político. Se permitió dar un vistazo más profundo al detalle, agradecido por la cercanía. Las manos de Mycroft eran delgadas, pálidas, con la exclusiva presencia de algunas pecas; con dedos larguísimos y finos. Sus uñas estaban prolijamente recortadas, de seguro con manicura incluida. Pero el detalle peculiar eran sus anillos. Dos finas alianzas, una en cada dedo anular. ¿Acaso ese hombre estaba casado? Seguramente. ¿Cómo un hombre tan perfecto e importante podía estar soltero a su edad? De cualquier manera, Greg sabía que no tenía chance alguna.

Mycroft parecía divertido ante la indagación que el canoso estaba haciendo sobre su persona. Greg alzó la mirada y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa. Dios, si volvía a dedicarle una de ésas sonrisas, moriría ante tanta felicidad. El pelirrojo estaba a su merced, mirándolo con una calidez que no había conocido con anterioridad. Se mordió el labio inferior al volver sus ojos hacia el vaso de cerveza, sabiendo que los suaves labios del Gobierno Británico estaban prohibidos para él, aunque se muriera por devorarlos. Cuando comenzaba a perder la cabeza entre pensamientos indecorosos, la voz del mayor de los Holmes lo sacó de su momento de ensueño.

Comenzó a analizar a cada hombre y mujer que entraba al pub, caracterizándolos con sólo una mirada.  Rápidamente pudieron separar a los presentes en diversos grupos: los casados, los que buscaban una aventura, aquellos que eran excesivamente dominantes en la cama y quienes simplemente se dejaban llevar. Greg estaba completamente embelesado con la facilidad con la que Mycroft parecía realizar esa tarea, comentando sobre los hábitos de cada persona que llegaba a sus ojos como si los conociera de toda la vida. Enseguida supo si tenían mascotas, fumaban, disfrutaban de la bebida o de un fin de semana de campamento. La destreza del pelirrojo era asombrosa, pero a Greg no parecía importarle el contenido de lo que le estaban diciendo. Él simplemente observaba los labios de Mycroft con deseo, como si fuera a comérselo de un segundo al otro. Intentó disimular pidiendo otro trago, sabiendo que si no dejaba de beber pronto, su cuerpo comenzaría a echárselo en cara.

Tras la enorme serie de deducciones, a las cuales Greg respondió que ‘lo tendría en cuenta’, pasaron horas y horas conversando sobre diversos temas. Mycroft también estaba afectado por el alcohol, aunque en menor medida, y se encontraba bastante suelto de lengua. El hombre de la Yard pudo conocer un poco más sobre él; pequeñísimos detalles que hacían a la intimidad del pelirrojo, algo que consideraba completamente imposible. Anotó en su mente los datos conseguidos, resguardándolos como si fueran oro puro: al hombre le gustaba la música clásica, principalmente Beethoven y Wagner; tenía una increíble colección de medias de todos los colores conocidos, que le gustaba combinar con sus corbatas; en el invierno adoraba llegar del trabajo y sentarse a tomar una copa de brandy frente a la chimenea, con los pies descalzos y la deliciosa sensación de la alfombra rozando su piel. Greg sonreía ante cada gramo de información que soltaba Holmes, porque le gustaba reconocer que a pesar de sus gustos excéntricos en coches y trajes, era un hombre común, con placeres comunes. Aquello encendió una chispa de esperanza en el corazón de Lestrade. Comenzaba a sentir que quizás algo pudiera suceder entre ellos, al menos una buena amistad.  

Copa tras copa, el ambiente se tornaba cada vez más íntimo. Mycroft observaba a Greg detenidamente mientras él hablaba sobre el último partido del Arsenal contra el Manchester United, apoyado en su mano izquierda, con el dedo medio jugueteando sobre sus labios. Era una imagen deliciosamente peligrosa, y el canoso estaba a punto de perder la calma. Era increíble sentir que toda la atención de Holmes estaba por completo en él. Nunca creyó ser capaz de capturar el interés del hombre más importante de Gran Bretaña y gracias a esto se sentía importante, vigorizado. Y ese coctel de emociones lo impulsó a preguntar algo que necesitaba saber.

-  _¿Eres homosexual, Mycroft?_

El pelirrojo bajó la copa y pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, analizando los ojos de su compañero de tragos. Greg hizo un gesto rápido con la mano, como restándole importancia a la pregunta, sabiendo que había arruinado el momento y que realmente deseaba que Holmes se quedara a su lado. Realmente la sexualidad de Mycroft era un tema menor: sus ojos seguirían siendo los más bellos de la creación, su boca continuaría incitándolo a pecar; el hombre del Gobierno Británico le seguiría gustando más allá de la respuesta. Sin embargo, el hombre le sonreía. Una sonrisa aún más expresiva y tierna de todas las que le había regalado anteriormente. Una perfecta curvatura que demostraba confianza y relajación.

_\- En efecto, Gregory –respondió sin titubear- Soy homosexual_

Lestrade se quedó sin habla. De seguro su bebida estaba envenenada o el barco se hundiría, porque de otra forma no podría conocer semejante secreto. Mycroft Holmes, el Dios de las piernas kilométricas y las deliciosas pecas era homosexual. Y continuaba sonriéndole con calma. El alcohol de seguro estaba nublando su pensamiento. Miró al pelirrojo y le sonrió a modo de respuesta, sonrojándose levemente. Tras un breve momento de silencio, decidió que ya no debía continuar con su ingesta de bebida y que mejor volvía a su camarote. Mycroft asintió, considerándolo una buena idea, pero no sin antes invitar al Detective Inspector a reunirse para el desayuno. Greg no podía estar más complacido, y por supuesto aceptó de inmediato.

Se estrecharon las manos al llegar a un pequeño pasillo que dirigía hacia los elevadores, teniendo que separarse al fin. Tras una mirada que pareció eterna, el pelirrojo decidió dar el primer paso y caminar, alejándose al fin. Greg se quedó mirando el vacío con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Sus pies se movieron por inercia hacia la cubierta 6, meditando en silencio lo que le estaba sucediendo. Porque Mycroft le gustaba cada segundo un poco más y eso era excitante. Y más ahora, que sabía que él se sentía atraído hacia los hombres.

No desaprovecharía la oportunidad, aunque se estrellara con una pared.

Los ojos de Holmes, su mirada y sus sonrisas pícaras hacían que valiera la pena el intento.


	6. Kitchen Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kitchen Table' es una hermosa canción de Jake Bugg, que escuché mientras escribía el capítulo. Mark ama el disco Shangri - La (2003) y me gusta escuchar la música que él disfruta, para ayudarme a pensar un poco sobre cómo reaccionaría él/Mycroft en determinado momento.  
> Recomiendo escucharla.  
> Link: www.youtube.com/watch?v=SydGpriJeA4

****

Abrió los ojos por culpa de la luz del sol, que lo molestaba terriblemente. Tardó un par de segundos en recordar dónde estaba, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada mientras ponía en orden los sucesos de la noche anterior: Mycroft Holmes sonriéndole, coqueteando con él. Sí, coqueteando. Porque Greg podía ser un idiota, pero se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del pelirrojo, de sus miradas sutiles y sus gestos comprometedores. Se sentía especial, afortunado. Como si hubiese ganado la lotería. El alcohol aún paseaba por su sistema, haciendo que se sintiera somnoliento y atontado. Imaginó lo perfecta que sería la situación si girara la cabeza y Mycroft estuviera allí, pero no sucedió. Sólo estaba el reloj digital que marcaba las 10: 46.

Mierda, Mycroft Holmes lo había invitado a desayunar. Y él se había quedado dormido.

Se levantó de la cama como si un resorte lo hubiese empujado desde el abdomen, corriendo a buscar la ropa que había tirado en el suelo la noche anterior apenas entró en la habitación. Sólo la camiseta y los vaqueros, por el momento. Tras lavarse los dientes y el rostro, se puso un poco de perfume y se encaminó hacia el Vitality Café, donde supuso que el pelirrojo estaría. Maldita sea, era la primer oportunidad que tenía de sorprender al hombre y fallaba estrepitosamente. Cuando por fin pudo encontrar el camino correcto y llegar al lugar, se detuvo en la puerta y buscó al Gobierno Británico con la mirada. Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Suspiró derrotado. Sabía que Mycroft era un hombre puntual y que seguramente lo había esperado un tiempo considerable antes de irse, maldiciendo su falta de respeto. Negó con la cabeza y emprendió la vuelta a su camarote, mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? Era una de esas ocasiones de ‘una vez en la vida’ y se lo había perdido. Aunque también existía la opción de que Mycroft se hubiese quedado dormido al igual que él, después de todo ambos habían bebido en exceso. Quizás aún podía soñar con una posibilidad con el pelirrojo. Al fin y al cabo, era el segundo día de su crucero y aún quedaban 8 más para aprovechar. Tenía que conquistar al hombre de los ojos zafiro, o al menos lograr que se interese en él para poco a poco ganar su corazón. Lentamente, con constancia. Así lo lograría.

Iba concentrado en sus pensamientos, meditando qué paso dar a continuación. Un carraspeo llamó su atención al pasar frente al gimnasio. Rápidamente giró la cabeza y no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa. Mycroft llevaba unas calzas deportivas muy apretadas, negras y con una franja roja a cada lado. Su camiseta estaba completamente pegada a su torso, con un cierre levemente abierto que dejaba a la vista el fino vello de su pecho. En la mano derecho cargaba una botella de agua a medio tomar, y zapatillas deportivas Adidas negras con las características franjas blancas. 3 de cada lado. Su cabello estaba húmedo y desalineado y sus mejillas, rosadas por la acumulación de sangre al correr. Al parecer, acababa de terminar su rutina diaria.

_\- Estuve esperándote dos horas_

La queja no se hizo esperar. En efecto, su suerte había terminado. Mycroft se veía notablemente ofendido por su falta de compromiso, y él sólo pudo excusarse con un tímido _‘Me quedé dormido’_. Patético. Agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que estaba en falta. Sentía su corazón latir rápidamente, como cuando su madre lo regañaba de pequeño. No se animaba a alzar la vista, no quería ver como el pelirrojo lo rechazaba. Sin embargo, cuando se animó a volver sus ojos a Mycroft, pudo percibir cierta ternura en la forma de mirarlo. Una suave sonrisa comenzó a ganar terreno en su rostro, dejando de lado todo reproche. El hombre del Gobierno Británico restó importancia con un leve movimiento de su mano, alegando que iría a darse una ducha a su camarote y que, si gustaba, podrían almorzar juntos y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. Greg aceptó encantado.

Quedaron en  encontrarse en la puerta del Coastal Kitchen en una hora. Requisito necesario: ropa formal y puntualidad, puesto que Mycroft tenía mesa reservada. El restaurante era de uso exclusivo para los huéspedes de suites, así que Greg supuso que el pelirrojo se alojaría en una de las más caras del navío. Por supuesto, el Gobierno Británico debía descansar correctamente y rodeado de lujos. Al Detective Inspector se le fijó la tonta idea de lograr conocer aquel camarote. Catalogaba como ‘Misión Imposible’, pero lo intentaría. Casi corrió a su camarote, preso de la excitación que le producía su cita con Holmes. Bueno, no era una cita, pero él quería sentirse importante. Se dio una ducha y buscó en su maleta el único traje que había cargado, agradecido por haberlo hecho. Peinó su cabello hacia un costado y acomodó su corbata gris lo mejor que pudo.

Tras colocarse perfume y cargar su cartera y el móvil en los bolsillos internos de su saco, salió a su encuentro. Recibió unas cuantas miradas de interés, por lo cual se sintió extrañamente atractivo. Esperaba que su traje barato fuera suficiente para conformar al increíble Holmes, que de seguro llevaba algo que valía tres veces el sueldo del Detective Inspector. Comenzaba a hacer calor y la corbata le molestaba terriblemente, pero no podía mostrar incomodidad o debilidad. Tenía que sorprender al Hombre de Hielo, como había escuchado que lo llamaban. Cinco minutos después de haber salido, sonrió al divisar al pelirrojo acercarse a él desde el extremo opuesto de pasillo por el cual venía caminando. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros blancos, azules y rojos con una corbata negra y un elegante traje de tres piezas, con una textura particularmente deseable. Greg quería tomar las solapas de ese delicado saco y afirmarse con fuerza a ellas mientras besaba esos delgados labios. Al encontrarse, ambos se sonrieron en un cómodo silencio. Mycroft estiró ambas manos y dedicó unos segundos a acomodar la corbata de Greg, centrándola y acondicionando el nudo. Luego lo invitó a pasar con un movimiento de su mano, con los ojos brillantes.

El restaurante era espacioso y moderno. Todo estaba decorado en blanco y violeta, y había grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz y admirar la majestuosidad del océano. El camarero, tras tomar el apellido de Mycroft, los llevó a la mesa que estaba en un rincón, permitiéndoles a ambos tener la mejor vista del paisaje. Greg quiso realizar un acto de caballerosidad, corriendo la silla para que su acompañante se siente. El pelirrojo aceptó, sonrojándose poco a poco con la presencia del joven camarero. Una vez el Inspector estuvo sentado frente a él, ambos recibieron la carta. Greg tragó saliva al sentirse fuera de su sitio; siempre iba al plato principal, pero al parecer Mycroft observaba la columna de aperitivos con mucho interés.

El pelirrojo pidió un plato de ‘Antipasto’: mix de hojas verdes, aceitunas Kalamata, queso provolone y salame seco, acompañado con vino tinto. Cuando Greg lo observó con pánico en los ojos, Mycroft simplemente alegó que podían compartirlo, por lo cual serían requeridas dos copas. El canoso le sonrió en agradecimiento, soltando el aire que tenía prisionero en los pulmones cuando el camarero se fue en busca de su pedido.

Mycroft parecía haber pensado detenidamente lo que esperaba conseguir en aquel almuerzo, puesto que comenzó a preguntar sin parar. Indagó todo sobre el pasado de Greg: infancia, educación, amistades, intereses extra escolares. Para el mayor, las preguntas resolvieron todos sus miedos sobre la posible falta de conversación. Había sido un muchacho muy sociable desde pequeño, por lo que siempre había estado rodeado de grupos grandes de personas. Le contó sobre su época como capitán del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria, de la dificultad en su pierna derecha y lo mucho que disfrutaba de tocar la guitarra en sus épocas de punk. Al aperitivo le siguió el plato principal; pasta primavera para Mycroft, salmón grillado con vegetales para Greg. Simplemente no podían dejar de hablar. El pelirrojo lo escuchaba casi sin parpadear, disfrutando con las anécdotas de Greg. Todo parecía tan fácil junto a él. Era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si hubiesen estado destinados a compartir ese almuerzo, esa perfecta intimidad. Estaban encantados, encerrados en una burbuja que los separaba del resto del mundo, sin que nada pudiera interrumpirlos.

Para el momento del postre, Greg eligió un tiramisú de chocolate negro, mientras Mycroft optó por un sorbete de frutilla y queso de cabra. El mayor se sentía tan poderoso que se animó a cargar un poco de su propio plato en la cuchara y llevarlo lentamente hacia los labios del pelirrojo para que lo pruebe. Sus ojos se conectaron en el momento en el cual el utensilio desaparecía dentro de la boca de Mycroft, y Greg pudo sentir un fuerte tirón en el sur de su cuerpo. Para evadir el incómodo momento, el pelirrojo imitó el gesto de su compañero de mesa, dándole a probar su postre. Jamás había compartido su comida con nadie, y le parecía familiarmente normal. Como si fuera algo cotidiano, mecánico. Había estado enamorado del Detective Inspector desde el primer día, pero jamás se había animado a confesarse. Si él supiera la verdad, seguramente lo odiaría.

 

* * *

Mycroft Holmes no era un hombre que hiciera las cosas al azar. Y tenía la firme convicción de que las coincidencias no existían.

Al enterarse que su amor platónico A.K.A Gregory Lestrade tomaría un crucero de once días, supo que tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto. El hombre era simplemente perfecto, y no podía permitir que se escapara de sus garras, ahora que estaba soltero. Sí, aprovecharía la oportunidad de encontrarse con el increíble cuerpo del Detective Inspector bajo el increíble sol del Atlántico bañaba su piel.

Se encargó de indagar sobre la reserva del canoso, procurando obtener la misma fecha. Tomó la precaución de mantener una cierta distancia en cuanto a la cercanía de los camarotes, para no resultar tan obvio. Si bien nunca habían entablado una conversación fuera del ámbito laboral, Mycroft sabía muy bien del costado bisexual de Lestrade. Y pensaba sacar provecho de ello.

 

* * *

Para cuando terminaron de comer, ambos estaban repletos y algo somnolientos. Greg comentó que podrían encontrarse dentro de unas horas en la piscina, beber un trago y continuar con la charla. Esperaba que Mycroft no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones: volver a ver al pelirrojo con ese diminuto traje de baño, completamente empapado, sólo para él. Llamaron al camarero, quien cargó el total de la cuenta al camarote 1640. Greg intentó memorizar el número para pasearse por allí ‘por casualidad’. Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, ambos demasiado abrumados como para decir algo, pero cómodos por la intimidad del momento. Para el momento en el cual se separaron, con un firme apretón de manos y la promesa de volver a encontrarse en dos horas en la piscina, Greg no pudo despegar los ojos del perfecto trasero de Mycroft Holmes, alejándose de él.

Y cuando se encontró solo, recostando en la mullida cama de su habitación, algo dormido después de asegurarse por quinta vez que había puesto la alarma en la hora correcta, supo que se había enamorado perdidamente.

 

* * *

 

 

**Vitality Café:**

**Fitness Center:**

**Look de Mycroft para el gimnasio:**

** **

**Coastal Kitchen:**

**Look de Greg para el almuerzo:**

**Look de Myc para el almuerzo:**

**Menú:**

 

 

 


	7. 7 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ésta canción me dio mucha melancolía la primera vez que la escuché, y creo que resume muy bien los sentimientos del capítulo que leerán a continuación. Recomiendo que la pongan de fondo cuando comiencen a adentrarse en las siguientes palabras.. { http://youtube.com/watch?v=LHCob76kigA} ♥

Mycroft estiraba las piernas en su increíble cama tamaño King, soltando un suave gemido de relajación. El almuerzo con Lestrade había salido de maravillas, y sólo podía sentir orgullo de su desempeño. El canoso era simplemente perfecto para él, y realmente deseaba encontrar la manera de conquistarlo por completo. Más ahora que estaba completamente decidido a hacerlo.

Nunca se permitió acercarse a él de forma romántica por su hermano. Sabía que Sherlock pondría el grito en el cielo si él se involucrara con su contacto en Scotland Yard. Al menor no le agradaba que se metiera en sus asuntos, y Mycroft no quería tener problemas. No con Sherlock, porque eso nunca terminaba bien. Su relación comenzaba a mejorar gracias a John Watson, el médico que ahora convivía con él y se había convertido en su pareja. John lo había humanizado; había logrado que Sherlock exteriorizara sus emociones y se permitiera ser un ente libre. Mycroft lo agradecía desde lo más profundo de su ser, e intentaba que la relación no se tensara por pequeñeces. Prefería mantener esa estabilidad que tanto le había costado intacta.

Sin embargo, era claro que Lestrade tenía alguna clase de sentimiento hacia él. No podía negarlo, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de sólo verlo. La charla del bar había sido una insinuación; el almuerzo, una confirmación. Greg definitivamente tenía interés en él, y debía ser muy cauteloso con esa nueva información que había llegado a su vida. Porque no podía jugar todas sus cartas en la primera ronda, y tenía que diferenciar algo muy importante: aún debía comprender si el Detective Inspector estaba buscando un poco de sexo o algo más duradero.

El pelirrojo no había tenido relaciones demasiado estables. Su trabajo no se lo permitía, o ésa era la excusa que él se había impuesto durante toda su vida para no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie. Porque tenía miedo. Le dolía pensar en el abandono. Había desarrollado esa coraza desde muy pequeño, cuando su primer amigo de la escuela primaria dejó de hablarle por su estado físico. Había engordado considerablemente de un fin de curso al principio del siguiente, y al parecer a su amigo no le agradaban las personas con sobrepeso, y creyó que burlarse de él sería una buena idea. Por supuesto, Mycroft volvió a su casa con varios golpes y el corazón roto. Desde allí, decidió que las emociones no eran algo necesario en su vida. Y que las personas sólo servían para lastimar.  Sólo Sherlock cambió momentáneamente su forma de ver a las personas, aunque no salió como él esperaba. Su hermano menor también tuvo la pérdida de Victor Trevor, convirtiéndolo en una persona fría. Quizás más que él, aunque Mycroft sabía que con el tiempo Sherlock cedería ante su lado emotivo. Y claro, las cosas con Eurus tampoco eran demasiado fáciles. Ella y sus severos trastornos lo habían obligado a madurar de golpe, a tomar decisiones que él jamás hubiese creído serían parte de su responsabilidad. Tener que lidiar con sus padres tampoco había sido simple, puesto que al ser el mayor, todo recaía sobre él. Nada de su vida fue simple. No tuvo una infancia ni una adolescencia normal.  Al fin y al cabo, todo parecía confirmar su teoría: los seres humanos sólo servían para hacer daño.

Durante sus años en la universidad se había permitido explorar su sexualidad. Siempre con hombres, por supuesto. Lo había sabido desde muy pequeño y jamás se había molestado en negarlo; los hombres lo excitaban terriblemente y le gustaba ser dominado por ellos. Ceder en la cama todo el control le permitía liberar su mente. No debía pensar en cómo moverse o qué posición sería mejor en tal caso. Él simplemente se dejaba penetrar una y otra vez, enloqueciendo bajo los cuerpos de diferentes muchachos que llegaban a su cama y a los cuales nunca volvía a ver, por decisión propia. Sexo, nada más que eso. Porque las emociones te destruían, y él sólo quería triunfar. Ser fuerte. Ser único. Nunca se enamoró de ninguno, porque sabía que no podía dar el brazo a torcer.

Hasta que conoció a Greg Lestrade y todas sus alarmas se encendieron. Antes de secuestrarlo para obtener información, se había percatado de su belleza. Pero era su ex matrimonio y su problema con la bebida lo que le impedía actuar. No, no podía tener una mancha semejante en su expediente. Sin embargo, cuando vio los intentos del hombre por progresar, y tras la breve reunión que habían mantenido en su Sedán Negro el día que decidió secuestrarlo para pedirle información sobre Sherlock, no pudo más que sentirse más y más intrigado. Lo mandó a investigar, claro que sí. Pero en perfecta profundidad. Sabía desde la hora de su nacimiento hasta el día en el que había perdido la virginidad. Y sí, ése grado de obsesión le preocupaba, puesto que nunca había sentido algo así por alguien. Pero existía el pequeño problema de la heterosexualidad de Greg, el cual no tardó mucho en convertirse en un pormenor. Cuando se enteró que Lestrade había mostrado ciertas desviaciones en su aparente sexualidad, comenzó a fijar reuniones ‘para hablar sobre su hermano’ cada vez más seguido. Y cada vez se iba con mejores atuendos y perfumes más caros, pero Lestrade no parecía notarlo.

Comenzó a perder las esperanzas lentamente, pero tampoco intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa. Tenía cámaras de seguridad fijadas en su recorrido habitual desde su piso al Yard. También tenía informantes infiltrados en la fuerza. Utilizaba gran parte de sus herramientas de trabajo para mantenerse al tanto de los movimientos del Detective Inspector, aunque sólo fuera para verlo momentáneamente entre sus reuniones cotidianas. Anthea comenzaba a burlarse de él cada vez que entraba en su despacho y lo pescaba observándolo desde una pequeña ventana en la pantalla de su ordenador. Y sí, tenía razón. Era ridículo, simplemente ridículo. Estaba pronto a cumplir sus 50 años, no podía seguir manteniendo un amor platónico con una imagen. Por eso, cuando llegó a sus manos la información sobre el crucero, no lo dudó.

Tuvo que reorganizar su agenda por los próximos seis meses para lograr conseguir esos once días libres. Anthea removió cielo y tierra para que todo quede perfectamente acomodado y él pudiera simplemente desaparecer para lograr su cometido. No permitiría que ése hombre con el cual fantaseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo tuviera la posibilidad de acostarse con otra persona. Él tendría que utilizar todas sus armas para seducirlo, y lo lograría. Claro que lo haría. La preparación había sido meticulosa, y por suerte había logrado infiltrar a varias personas de su confianza dentro del navío. Tan sólo esperaba que el plan saliera a la perfección.

Una de sus empleadas, una perfecta rubia con cuerpo de infarto, sería la primera en entablar conversación con Greg. Ella estaría en el camarote vecino, esperando que él se asomase a chequear la vista para insinuársele descaradamente. Claro, debía romper las ilusiones del hombre lo antes posible para que Mycroft sea quien estuviese cerca para consolarlo. Por supuesto, también debía generar expectativa. Uno de sus contactos era experto rescatista y había logrado inmiscuirlo en el sector de las piscinas. Un sexy muchacho que disfrutaría de tragos gratis y muchas mujeres como parte de pago por ser el simpático bañero que coqueteara con él cuando Mycroft se acercara. Todo era parte de un plan gigante, el cual debía funcionar para que Mycroft pudiera sentirse relajado al pensar que tenía todo bajo control.

Pero ahora, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse. No esperaba que Gregory realmente pudiera sentir algo por él. Si ellos llegaran a concretar algo fuera de ése viaje, no podría decirle la verdad. Sabía que el Detective Inspector era un hombre honesto. Odiaba la mentira, más aún después de haber sido engañado durante tanto tiempo. Debía encontrar una forma sutil de confesarle todo lo que había tramado, y rogarle a todos los dioses del Olimpo que el canoso lo tomara de una buena manera.

Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha y observó el reloj. Aún le quedaba tiempo para una pequeña siesta que reordenara sus ideas. Todas ellas, desordenadas previamente por la belleza de Greg Lestrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, después de más de un año sin actualizar, he retomado éste fic.  
> Lamento terriblemente la espera a todxs aquellxs que lo estaban leyendo, sé que no tengo perdón.  
> Espero lo retomen y les guste el resultado, prometo no tardar otro año en subir capítulo.  
> No me odien ♥


	8. I Wanna Be Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que el título del capítulo es más que explícito, así que sólo dejaré el link de la canción que lo ha inspirado, esperando que lo disfruten mucho { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iq8x5-HGTB8 } ♥

Dos horas más tarde, Greg estaba apoyado en la barra que daba a la piscina, bebiendo una cerveza y luciendo nervioso como nunca antes en su vida. Mientras caminaba con paso firme desde su camarote hacia el lugar de encuentro, se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Sí, Mycroft era atractivo. Además de eso, le gustaba hablar con él. Pero, ¿acaso se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para intentar algo con un hombre como él? Lo abrumaba su poder y su fuerza; sabía que el pelirrojo podía mover el mundo con un dedo, y que quizás un simple Detective Inspector de la NSY no sería la mejor opción para él. Y más allá de eso, si lo único que Mycroft quería era una ronda de sexo salvaje, él sería incapaz de hacerlo a un nivel profesional. Jamás había compartido un encuentro íntimo con un hombre, y no se sentía a la altura de las circunstancias. ¿Qué diría Mycroft si él lo detuviera? ¿El pelirrojo sería el activo o el pasivo? Greg había leído muchos artículos y se sentía incompetente para decidir; creía que llegado el momento, descubriría lo que le gustaba. Tenía muchas dudas y mucho miedo, pero no se negaría al cuerpo del pelirrojo si la situación lo ameritaba.

Sonrió con nervios al descubrirse observado por esos helados zafiros. Mycroft se acercaba a él con paso firme, sin dudar. Se afirmó en la barra y pidió un daiquiri de fresa. Greg sonrió y se pasó la lengua por los labios inconscientemente al observar la figura del pelirrojo en ese sublime bañador; definitivamente quería tener una mejor vista de ese trasero sin tanta tela de por medio. Ojalá la vida le regalara ese placer en algún momento. Mycroft movió su cadera lentamente al descubrir los ojos del mayor en su cuerpo, riendo con tono grave, provocando en Lestrade un fuerte sonrojo y un aumento en la presión sanguínea. No podría controlar mucho más su cuerpo si Holmes continuaba en ese plan seductor.

Porque, en ese punto, ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna duda respecto a cómo terminaría la cita, si ambos seguían mirándose de esa forma.

Optaron por entrar en la parte menos profunda de la piscina para mantenerse frescos mientras bebían sus respectivos tragos y se dejaban llevar por la situación. Estaban tan cerca que casi podían fundirse. Mycroft contaba uno por uno los grises cabellos de Lestrade, mientras el mayor se deleitaba con las pecas del pelirrojo. No decían mucho, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía y de lo que se producía en sus cuerpos al tenerse tan cerca. La complicidad entre ellos parecía innata, como si hubiesen nacido y transitado la vida esperando ese encuentro, y nada más que ello.

Mycroft sentía las palabras agolparse dentro de su garganta, y dolían. Necesitaba decirlo de una vez, necesitaba que ese nudo que le impedía declararse finalmente se desatara después de tantos años. Respiró profundo y se acercó suavemente al oído del mayor, permitiendo por fin que su voz brotara como un susurro, liberando la frase que desataría su destino.

— _Quiero ser tuyo, Lestrade…_

Greg tragó saliva. Respiró profundo dos veces antes de asentir con su cabeza y dejar olvidada su cerveza antes de salir de la piscina, buscando el rumbo al camarote del pelirrojo.


	9. Eu Te Devoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción genera el clima perfecto para lo que van a leer; los invito a escucharla { https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6x_BvvSlMZM } ♥

Llegaron a la Cubierta 10 en poco tiempo. Sus pasos se aceleraban ante la expectativa, pero ambos llevaban las mejillas sonrojadas, como dos adolescentes que están a punto de hacer algo malo. La Royal Suite número 1640 era simplemente impresionante. La perfecta cama tamaño King parecía ansiosa de ser utilizada. Al entrar, Greg sintió una breve punzada de celos al ver que estaba toda revuelta; aún le dolía en su ego que el pelirrojo se fuera con aquel muchacho que controlaba la seguridad de las piscinas en el primer día. Pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Giró levemente la cabeza para ver a Mycroft en la sala de estar, sentándose en el sofá cama y dejando que sus kilométricas piernas se estiren lentamente, invitándolo con un gesto de su cabeza a acercarse. Greg se sentó a su lado y lo miró con algo de miedo. No tenía experiencia alguna y era el momento de decirlo; pero claro, Mycroft parecía leerle la mente. Lo tomó de las manos con suavidad, sonriendo al mirar directamente a sus preciosos ojos chocolate. Luego levantó sus manos y le besó las yemas de los dedos una por una, con mucho cuidado y dedicación. Greg sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía ante tanta caricia, extremadamente impresionado por la delicadeza y la intimidad del momento. No esperaba que Mycroft fuese tan suave y detallista.

El pelirrojo llevó las ásperas manos del moreno hacia él, explicándole cómo le gustaba que lo acariciara. Greg se tomó la misión como algo muy personal, tomando nota mental de todos y cada uno de los rincones de Mycroft. Ambos comenzaron a sentir que la ropa sobraba, y se la quitaron lentamente, con ávidas manos, deseosas de más. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los contrarios, como si romper ese vínculo sagrado fuese una especie de sacrilegio. Pero cuando Mycroft pasó la lengua por sus labios en una breve pausa, Greg ya no pudo controlarse más. Se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó la boca del pelirrojo en un suave beso, tímido al principio pero decidido a medida que la confianza se instauraba en su cuerpo. Lo tomó por la cintura y se apegó a él, permitiendo que sus caderas se rozaran. La lengua de Mycroft era suave y caliente, y lo tomaba por sorpresa en momentos inesperados, adentrándose en su boca hasta dejarlo sin aliento con su habilidad. Ya desnudos, excitados y asombrados, fueron hacia la cama besándose torpemente, empujándose con desprolijidad hacia el deseo. Mycroft se dejó caer con elegancia sobre el oscuro edredón, haciendo que su pálida piel generara el contraste más exquisito que Greg había visto en su vida. Abrió sus piernas y se expuso para él, mirándolo con deseo a través de sus fríos zafiros, que parecían destellar lujuria. El moreno tragó saliva y se inclinó sobre él, subiendo por sus muslos con suaves besos, arrancando algunos gemidos controlados del pelirrojo. Una vez llegó a la erección de su amante, decidió que no era momento de mostrar debilidad; simplemente haría lo que a él le gustaba que le hicieran, y esperaba que eso fuera lo que Mycroft necesitaba.

Introdujo el ya hinchado miembro de Holmes en su boca lentamente, lubricándolo con su lengua a medida que se permitía acoplarse a esa nueva forma en su interior. El líquido pre-seminal lo tornaba salado y deliciosamente perfecto, un sabor nuevo para él, pero que no tardaría mucho en convertirse en su preferido. Al parecer, Mycroft encontraba excitante su inexperiencia, porque el pelirrojo se estremecía bajo sus atenciones, gimiendo sin control ante cada nuevo movimiento que Greg intentaba. Cuando se encontraba al límite de sus fuerzas, lo ayudó a retirarse lentamente, ayudándolo a subir a la cama para besarlo con deseo, intentando concentrarse en sus labios para no correrse. Acarició la piel canela de su amante hasta que sintió que sus manos no le transmitían lo suficiente. Deseaba poner su cuerpo a merced del hombre que lo había enloquecido por completo. Buscó a tientas el lubricante en su mesa de noche y comenzó a prepararse ante la expectante mirada de Lestrade, que no parecía caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Los largos dedos de Mycroft fueron desapareciendo uno tras uno en su interior, mientras su otra mano viajaba por los músculos de Greg, percibiendo sus formas y sus maneras de tensionarse ante cada roce. Cuando estuvo listo, se tumbó sobre el acogedor colchón y con ambas manos separó sus nalgas, exponiéndose para él, deseoso de sentirlo. Lestrade buscó un condón y se lo colocó con manos temblorosas, sin poder quitar los ojos del sublime cuerpo pelirrojo que se ofrecía sin pudor alguno. Lo tomó por la cadera y se introdujo de forma excesivamente lenta, temeroso de hacerle daño.

Mycroft gemía cada vez más fuerte a causa de las nuevas sensaciones. Estaba acostumbrado al sexo violento, salvaje e impulsivo, y los cuidados de Greg lo estaban enloqueciendo. Jamás lo habían penetrado así, meticulosamente, y eso le encantaba. Aunque estaba seguro que le encantaba porque era con Greg, y eso no tenía comparación alguna. Se aferró a la cama mientras se deleitaba con el peso de Lestrade sobre su cuerpo y su respiración entrecortada resonando en sus oídos. A medida que tomaba confianza, Greg lo llenaba de caricias y besos, provocando que millones de sensaciones abrumen su ser y lo encaminen hacia el orgasmo. Mycroft se animó a girar su rostro y observarlo, asombrándose cuando el mayor lo besó con pasión, profundizando en su boca y acelerando sus movimientos, tornándose errático a medida que su clímax se avecinaba. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y explotaron en un sublime orgasmo, sintiéndose extrañamente conectados. No entendían el por qué, pero pertenecían a ese preciso momento, y no querían que se disipara.

Cuando se recuperaron, llegó el incómodo silencio y la inseguridad de no saber qué hacer. Mycroft buscó rápidamente su ropa, pero Greg lo tomó por la muñeca. No quería que fuera tan impersonal, no podría lidiar con la presencia del pelirrojo en su vida cotidiana si ese encuentro se convertía en un simple recuerdo de sexo ocasional. Lo ayudó a recostarse nuevamente y le acarició el cabello, observando con una sonrisa en los labios como la piel de Mycroft se tornaba cada vez más roja. Al parecer, el pelirrojo no estaba acostumbrado a esas situaciones. Se recostó detrás de él, convirtiéndose en su cuchara grande para darle algo de espacio y que no se sintiera tan vigilado por su mirada. Lo abrazó con cuidado y se fue quedando dormido mientras prestaba atención a su respiración, sincronizándola con la del pelirrojo.

Poco a poco, Mycroft se relajó por el cansancio y el calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de su amante. Los brazos de Greg alrededor de su abdomen lo protegían; su nariz hundida en su cabello le producía una cómoda sensación de felicidad. Sentía que, por única vez en su vida, había llegado a casa. Y no quería irse nunca de allí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quería que termine el mes sin darles el capítulo que {creo} estaban esperando.  
> Gracias a quienes leen y comentan, me dan ganas de seguir.  
> Hasta la próxima entrada ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, comenzamos un nuevo capítulo en éste hermoso camino Mystrade.  
> Ya veremos qué tan largo resulta, por el momento espero que tenga unos 11 capítulos o más.  
> Ojalá les guste.  
> Un abrazo,  
> L.  
> ♥


End file.
